Harry Potter Afterlife Book 1
by Nidaime Otokage - Yoko no Oto
Summary: Harry Potter dies at a very young age and is reborn as the first Hollow. This is AU and takes place before the events of Bleach. Rated for Blood, Gore and Future content.
1. Prologue: Death and Rebirth

Harry Potter Afterlife Book 1

Prologue: Death and Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. The only things I own are Harry's hollow form, his powers, and his resurrección as well as his

Summary: Harry Potter dies at a very young age and is reborn as the first Hollow. This is AU and takes place before the events of Bleach.

"**Cero" **Technique being called out

"_Kick About, Los Lobos." _Resurrección release command.

"_**I will devour you." **_Hollow talking.

A nine-year-old Harry Potter looked down at his broken body, which a chain connected him to by his chest. He couldn't believe this. He had just done one thing wrong and his uncle had beaten him to death. He thought that they would surely bury him at least. But no they locked his corpse in the spot under the stairs and acted like he never existed.

Harry couldn't take this anymore. His life was hell with these people and now he was killed by them and written off like he had never been there. "Gah what the hell did I do to deserve this? Why was I treated this way?" Harry screamed, he screamed out in pain and looked down just as the chain started eating itself. "W-what's going on here?" he asked confused.

He howled out in pain as a white substance started coming out of his mouth, nose, and eyes. He kept howling in pain as his body started changing. His body became larger and his arms changed shapes to wings. The mask on his face looked like a birds face that had razor sharp fangs in the beak. He let out a deafening howling sound causing the house to fall apart before he vanished from the world of the living.

**Hueco Mundo 2000 Years Later**

Harry Potter had been in Hueco Mundo for over 100 years. He had been living in hiding after reaching the Adjuchas level. Unlike most others Adjuchas he didn't really need to feed. Several different Hollows had tried to defeat him and met their ends. Harry Potter looked like a giant Eagle with a fanged beak. He was also much more powerful then any Vasto Lorde. Since he was believed to be the first Hollow.

"_**Hm what do we have here? A Shinigami no three Shinigami." **_Harry said opening his large golden eyes and looking at the three men in front of him. _**"To what do I owe this pleasure?" **_He asked calmly clearly not disturbed.

"I must say it is an honor to be meeting the Rey Halcón. The first of the Hollows." The lead man said. This man had glasses and brown hair. He wore what Harry knew to be a captains attire since he had fought a couple of captain class Shinigami.

Harry let out a laugh at this. _**"Rey **__**Halcón? Interesting that you know that name seeing as how it was given to me by one of my main rivals. I know who you are **__**Sōsuke Aizen. I also know what you want. If you want my answer drop you're Zanpakuto's ability and see if you can survive my attack." **_Harry said.

Aizen thought over whether or not he should agree but he knew this creature was most likely one of the most powerful in existence. "Very well I agree to you're terms." He said preparing for the attack.

Harry smirked spreading his wings and starting to form two Ceros on then ends of his wings. He formed a third one on the tip of his beak. When he launched the attack the three Ceros twisted around each other before combining and flying at Aizen. _**"Desorden Cero." **_Harry watched as the attack seemed to overpower the captain. When the attack was thrown out of the cave Harry let out a laugh. _**"Impressive most wouldn't have survived even though it's power was reduced to about a tenth." **_Harry said looking at Aizen.

"So does that mean you will join us?" Aizen asked looking at the Eagle like Hollow. Harry nodded back to Aizen. "Very well then I'm sure you know where Las Noches is." He said gaining another nod from Harry. "Then I will meet you there." With that Aizen and his companions vanished.

After the Shinigami left Harry let out a laugh. _**"Well it seems like after 1000 years things are about to become very interesting again." **_With that Harry took to the skies of Hueco Mundo for the first time in over 500 years.

A/N: Ok there is the end of the prologue. Yes I know it's very short but this is just the prologue. Also before anyone asks yes the wizarding world and it's characters will show up. No they are not dead as time in Hueco Mundo is different then it is in the Human world. At least in my story it is. For how different you'll just have to keep reading. Also Harry will be more then an Arrancar when he evolves.


	2. Chapter 1: Evolution and Revealed Truths

Harry Potter Afterlife Book 1

Chapter 1: Evolution and Revealed Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. The only things I own are Harry's hollow form, his powers, and his resurrección as well as his

Summary: Harry Potter dies at a very young age and is reborn as the first Hollow. This is AU and takes place before the events of Bleach.

"**Cero" **Technique being called out

"_Kick About, Los Lobos." _Resurrección release command.

"_**I will devour you." **_Hollow below Vasto Lorde talking.

Harry looked at his new appearance. The Hogokyu had given him a human appearance making him look like he figured he would have at the age of 17. He noticed that his hollow hole was nowhere to be found and his mask was completely gone as well. He had already put on a uniform and had his sword attached to his back.

"Tell me comrade what is you're name?" Aizen asked while looking at him.

"Harry Potter. I'm fairly certain I'm far more powerful then normal Arrancar as well as you're Espada. You may need a new rank just for me Aizen." Harry said while looking at the Shinigami.

"Very well Harry I think I have just the rank for you. As well as the ones known as you're Seis generales. Once i find them that is." Aizen said.

Harry laughed at this. "You only found me because I let you Aizen. I was getting bored. Those six will be much harder for you to find. However if I extended the invitation they would probably except." Harry said while smiling.

"Very well Harry I will let you do this. But first let me introduce you to the Espada. Who you and the other six Pecados Capitales will have full control of just as i do." Aizen said with a smile. Harry nodded and followed Aizen into the meeting room where all of his espada were gathered. "Hello my Espada I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our ranks. He has been given a position higher then the Espada as the leader of the Siete Pecados Capitales. I will allow him to introduce himself and what sin he embodies." Aizen said moving aside so that Harry could step out. Several of the Espada stood recognizing his spiritual pressure and Barragan became very angry.

"My name is Harry Potter although most of you know me by the title given to me by my main rival Barragan. I am the Rey Halcón. The sin I embody is Brío." Harry said while smiling. He looked right at Barragan and smirked as the powers of Hueco Mundo placed the kanji for Pride onto his right hand.

"Hmph a fitting title for the very first Hollow." Barragan said causing most of the Espada to look at him shocked. They had all heard the rumors but none of them knew whether it was true or not. "I'm assuming the other Six will be your subordinates from when you were still founding the laws of Hueco Mundo." The aged God King of Hollows said.

"That's right Barragan. Now if you'll excuse me Aizen I would like to go collect those six." Harry said. Aizen nodded and Harry disappeared in an instant.

The primero Espada Coyote Stark looked at Aizen and then back to where Harry used to be. 'So that's the most powerful hollow in existence. The one who created Hueco Mundo from a single ounce of sand? If that's true then why did he allow Barragan to take over as ruler of Las Noches? Not to mention Aizen-sama after that.' Stark thought to himself. After that thought Aizen dismissed the Espada. Stark quickly went up to Barragan as they left the meeting. "Barragan I have some questions for you." Stark said as the two walked down the hall.

"I'm guessing that they are questions about Harry yes?" Barragan asked looking at Stark who nodded. "Well originally he had seven generals not six. But one of them became power hungry and wanted to rule. As punishment that one had their power cut off from the source and his territory was made much smaller. I was forced to give up more then half of my power for defying him and was entrusted with his throne as an insult to my failed attempt to take it by force." Barragan explained. "As for why he would let Aizen take the throne I'm assuming that it amused him to see someone defeat one of his generals even if they were weakened. Now does that answer you're questions Stark?" Barragan asked.

"Yes it does. Thank you for explaining Barragan. Although I would like to know what this source is I won't ask." Stark said seeing Barragan nod and noticing a relieved expression on his face after the last remark.

**A remote part of Hueco Mundo**

Harry looked around the area of Hueco Mundo he was in and couldn't help but smirk. Only she could make plants grow in this desolate landscape. He should know since he gave her the power to do it. "So this is the Trono de Edén. I must say I'm impressed with what you've done." He said as a shapely woman with a Hornet mask covering the top of her face and wings coming out of her back walked towards him. She had long blonde hair and her body was covered by the exoskeleton of a Hornet hiding her private parts.

"My my Lord Harry I must say you look very handsome. I'm assuming you let that Aizen man force you into an Arrancar. Although you are different then most Arrancar. What brings you to my domain my lord?" The woman asked smiling.

"Come now Allysa can't an old friend come visit without having alterrior motives?" Harry asked smiling at the woman in front of him.

"Well you could. But after 500 years of isolation you must have an alterrior motive. Especially since you've changed you're appearance for the first time in 1500 years." Alyssa said smiling back at Harry. "Not to mention what you did to Barragan although I won't deny that he deserved it. But don't you think you have punished him long enough?" She said looking at him sternly.

"Perhaps but I have other plans to fulfill before I decide on that. Besides I did leave Barragan with his greatest power so he'll be fine." Harry said. "As for why I'm here I would like you to work along side me again." He said. He watched as she flew up to a tree branch that ha a hollowed out area in the trunk shaped like a throne.

"Hm interesting offer. Tell me how much of my powers will i retain if I agree to this?" Alyssa asked while looking at Harry from her throne.

Harry used Sonido to appear on the branch in front of Alyssa. "You would keep all of you're powers Alyssa. After all you are still connected to the source and helped write the laws of this world. If Barragan had never tried to overthrow me he would have retained all of his powers as well." He explained looking at her.

Alyssa put her hand on her chin in a thinking position. "I'll agree to this but first I want the real story of how you created this place. I want to know how you even came here and how you became a hollow." She said and noticed Harry sigh and the look of sadness on his face.

"Very well. You are my oldest and most trusted friend so I guess I can tell you." Harry said well making himself comfortable.

**Flashback**

The now Avian Harry Potter looked around his new surroundings. He saw he was standing on a single hill of sand and noticed that everywhere else was nothing but pitch black. _**"What is this place?"**_ he asked not expecting to get an answer. He was shocked when there was a bright flash of light and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stood in front of him.

"This Harry is a realm made just for you and you're kind. You are the first of you're kind and I have given you the power to create you're realm how you see fit. As for who I am and how I can do that I am Kami or as you know me God. Now even though I am giving you the ability to make this realm how you see fit you will not have absolution over it. You must choose a small group of followers to help you create the laws of this world. Now before I show you potential subordinates I have one more gift for you." She said with that a golden orb appeared in her hand. "This is the source of all of you're kinds power. Only you and the ones you choose to create the laws of this world will be connected to it. You can also cut them off from it if you believe they should be." She said as the orb floated into Harry. "Now create you're realm and I will show you you're most likely subordinate candidates." With that Harry concentrated and the sand spread over the whole area creating a very vast desert. "An empty world for an empty creature. Fitting." Kami said.

**Flashback End**

"And that is the real story of how Hueco Mundo was created. The rest you already know." Harry said looking at Alyssa.

"Alright Harry I will join you. Besides I told you before if you ever needed my help for anything I would help you." Alyssa said.

Harry smiled and walked up to Alyssa. He held her close before vanishing with Sonido and heading back to Las Noches.

A/N: Ok next chapter Alyssa will become an Arrancar and yes she will be similar to Harry. Another general will also be recruited by Harry. Also there is a little back story to the creation of Hueco Mundo. Stark's comment of the ounce of sand was something that was blown out of proportion over time.

For those who are wondering this is a small harem story which is as follows. The two OC's are two of Harry's Generals and both belong to me.

Harry x Lillinette x OC x OC

Other characters might be added to the Harem if people want it but I'd rather not have it to large.


End file.
